


Asgardian Brew

by PinkGold



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drunk Tony Stark, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: “Hey, Steve. Steve.” Tony poked Steve’s right cheek, giggling like a child, “Steeevie.”“Tony, just sit on the chair and wait for me, can you do that?”“Whatever you want.”





	Asgardian Brew

**Author's Note:**

> [Story based on this Ask Prompt game.](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/post/185320348807/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)  
> 13\. things you said at the kitchen table  
> this was my favorite fic from this prompt to write so far!! Its cute!! Tony is a funny drunk.  
> Enjoy!! :)

“Hey, Steve. Steve.” Tony poked Steve’s right cheek, giggling like a child, “Steeevie.”

“Tony, just sit on the chair and wait for me, can you do that?”

“Whatever you want.”

But Tony didn’t move away. Instead, he seemed to lean on Steve’s personal space. So Steve took the matters into his own hand and manhandled Tony to a chair.

“Hmmm, I like that, sooo strong.” he squeezed Steve’s biceps, “Sexy muscles.”

“Remind me again how many drinks you had?”

Tony raised a finger.

“Just the one.” he hiccuped, “Thor gave me as a present. T’was Asgardian brew.”

“Oh, so you drank off the world beer.”

“Precisely.” Tony’s elbow found the table top with a thump and he rested his head on his flat palm, “You are so smart, Steve. Keep talking.” he bashed his eyelashes at Steve.

Steve sighed. Why on God’s name was he babysitting a piss drunk Tony again? He still had so much to do that night, a lot of training to catch up to.

But when Bruce found Tony sprawled on the kitchen table Steve was the first to volunteer to help him sober up.

Why did he felt the need to clean up after Tony, he didn’t know.

“I will make you a sandwich, ok? Just sit tight.”

“Roger that.” Tony said, followed by another set of giggles.

Steve rolled his eyes. At least he was having fun.

He grabbed all the ingredients he needed for a turkey sandwich and sat on the other side of the table, watching carefully as Tony drank the glass of water Steve had given him.

He settled the glass down with a loud clunk.

“Say,” and Steve braced for what Tony would say now, “have you ever thought what would be of us if we stopped fighting all the time?”

Steve’s hand which was holding the butter knife stilled its strokes.

“I… never thought about it, actually.”

Tony frowned.

“What? Never? You like fighting? I don’t know what I expected, really.” he looked down at the glass and admitted in a small voice, “I think about it everyday.”

“Really?” Steve asked in shock. Sometimes Tony gave off the impression he lived to torment Steve’s every move. It was so infuriating he never thought it was something Tony didn’t enjoy doing.

Tony scoffed.

“Yeah, really. I don’t jerk off at the sight of your angry red face. Though, it  _ is  _ a really beautiful face...” his head dropped to the side as he examined Steve.

He felt his cheeks warming so he turned his attention back to the sandwich in his hands. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t noticed how hellish attractive Tony was. That actually was another thing that bothered Steve.

Tony was so attractive it distracted Steve from everything he was doing. Especially when he walked around on his undersuit.

God have mercy on him.

“Do you think we would be friends?” Tony asked, bringing Steve back to the moment.

“I like to think that we would.”

Tony hummed and didn’t say anything else, so Steve focused solemnly on the sandwich.

Really, he didn’t pay attention on the way Tony’s eyes followed his hands every move.

Or the way he licked his lips.

He didn’t noticed how Tony’s chair was sliding closer to his. Nope.

But when their shoulders touched it felt like fire.

He finally looked up from the table.

“Look, maybe we should take things slow… with the friendship…” Steve trailed off. Tony’s face was so close to his, he felt his beer scented breath hitting his cheeks, igniting whatever part of his skin it touched.

“Slow.” Tony repeated. His dark brown eyes moved from Steve’s lips to his eyes and then back down again, as if he didn’t know where to focus, “Slow is good.”

Steve nodded once before he inclined his head forward, heart beating loud in his ears as Tony close the gap between them. The world around them froze.

Tony’s lips were soft as they closed around his own. Steve let go of the slices of bread and gently cupped Tony’s face.

He moved his head to one side and Tony did the same to the other, opening his mouth just enough to suck on Steve’s bottom lip.

Steve moaned when Tony’s tongue licked his way around his lip until Steve opened his mouth enough to let it in.

Their tongues shocked together on a fight over control, a hot, wet pressure against the other. Everything felt dizzy, every move of their bodies sent a wave of pleasure to Steve’s groin.

But this wasn’t the time or place.

And Tony was still drunk.

So he pulled away, going against all his instincts that screamed to bury his face on the crook of Tony’s long pale neck.

“We should talk about this tomorrow.” he said, voice sounding more unstable than he wanted.

Tony nodded but gave Steve one last peck before moving away.

“I think I like this better than fighting.”

Steve smiled.

“Me too.”


End file.
